1. Field of the Invention
A coin control mechanism for use in combination with a dispensing device. The mechanism includes a totalizer having three possible positions to allow the dispensing device to open when any one of three different cumulative values of coins are inserted therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The specifications and drawings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,701 ('701) are incorporated herein by reference, including the description of the prior art therein.